The Mellifluous Traveller
by The Doodler on the Roof
Summary: Somewhere floating in the never-ending vortex of time and space you'll find a peculiar little ship. History would refer to it as a Time and Relative Dimension in Space, however it's not the little blue box we've all become familiar with. Oh no, this is a story far different than the one many of us have grown used to. This is the story... of Mellifluous. [Rated: T; M later, AU R/11]


Hello, hello it is I, The Doodler on the Roof. Welcome to my new story. First story on this account, as it's been quite a few years since I've written anything, and I threw out my old account. This story is set in an AU! obviously, as much as I wish it _were _canon. I however do not own **Doctor Who**, unfortunately, as I believe that honor belongs to the **BBC** does it not? So, therefore, if you recognize something as belonging to the original franchise I do not own it. I tried to be as close to show accurate as possible with the history and lore, but please do let me know if I've gotten anything skewed! This is my first fanfiction in quite a few years, so be gentle, but do let me know what you think. Well, I won't ramble too much, so without further ado, I give you the prologue of my new story, _The Mellifluous Traveller_!

* * *

**Prologue: Mellifluous**

Somewhere floating the never-ending vortex of time and space… you'll find a peculiar little ship. The history books would describe it as a Time and Relative Dimension in Space, but it's known to many only as the TARDIS. However, this TARDIS isn't the little blue box so many have grown familiar with. Oh no, this TARDIS doesn't hold a mad, impossible man at all. Quite the opposite, This TARDIS holds a mad, yet just as impossible woman. She doesn't wear a bow tie, nor a tweed jacket, though I'm sure you could find them in her TARDIS wardrobe. Oh no, this is a story far different from the one many have grown used to. This is the story… of Mellifluous.

Mellifluous' story begins at the young age of eight. Having gazed into the depths of the Untempered Schism, her eyes showed nothing save wonder and curiosity for all there ever was, and all there ever could be. Her wild smile and rebellious attitude was the picture of a Prydonian Chapter class Time Lady, a chapter of the academy known particularly for its devious and, most often, renegade Time Lords and Ladies. She knew from that moment on, as she gazed upon the beauty of all of creation, she would be known as the Engineer, the master and expert to be on creation, time, and the multiverses. She began her education soon after, attending the Prydon Academy on Mount Cadon. She advanced quickly in her courses, a silent and unnoticed prodigy.

Her thirst for knowledge lead to her solitary mindset, and often you'd find her sitting in a dusty corner of the never-ending library, reading whatever she could get her hands on. She didn't have many friends, as she preferred the silent company of her studies. However, she did manage to make one friend despite her loner mindset. They met three years after being sent to the Prydon Academy. He'd saved her from burning to regeneration after he'd nearly burnt down the library. After that, he'd become her closest and only friend. He called himself Koschei, and despite acting a bit brooding, mad, and angry, she appreciated his company. He was the only one who ever insisted on calling her by her original given name, and despite her insistent complaints that she be called by her chosen name, secretly she didn't mind. He only did it to annoy her, but only in a playful sense, and eventually shortened it to just calling her Melli. He was a handful as a friend; She'd often times finding herself being thrown into one of his crazy plans, and having to drag him out of trouble. She was the only one who seemed to be able to control him, and his insane ideas and schemes. Despite all this, she grew to love the adventures they experienced, though she'd never admit it aloud.

Time went on, and the decades passed by at the Academy, all with Koschei at her side, despite being a year older than her. It was, unbeknownst to her, her final year at the academy that trouble began to arise Koschei became absorbed in a Time Lord clique at the Academy called the Deca, and began spending more and more time away from her. It eventually escalated to the point where she never saw him at all. It seemed as if he'd forgotten all about her. She grew wary of his avoidance and sought him out. Finding him with two other known members of the Deca, Theta Sigma and Magnus, around the fields of his dorms, she confronted him, unknowing of what else to do. He, embarrassed and angry, shouted that he'd never truly liked her, and had only hypnotized her to believe so because he felt sorry for her. As she knew this was very well possible, she ran, unable to face him, despite the fact the words had only been said in anger. She knew not if it was true, but was far too afraid to find out.

She'd never gotten over losing her best friend, and never grew to make friends again. If ever she would pass Koschei, and he should try to speak to her, she would flee, unable to bring herself to face him. Occasionally, he'd call or chase after her, but once having reached the library, she'd hide away, knowing he'd be unable to find her in the one place she knew best. Hurt and crushed, she went through the rest of her final year alone, throwing herself into her studies once more. She received her symbiotic nucleus and continued to study even after so at the Academy, until the beginning of the Last Great Time War.

It was only a month after she'd received her symbiotic nucleus when the Last Great Time War begun. It ravaged the planet, and she fled the planet in a particularly old Type 40 TARDIS that had sat in her dusty corner of the library, the poor soul having been forgotten and left there for many years. She ran from the ravaged planet, intent hiding away in a distant system when the thoughts Koschei came to the forefront of her mind. She threw her TARDIS in reverse, and headed back toward Gallifrey, only to find that her newly acquired TARDIS could no longer reach her home. Gallifrey had been time locked, and with it, her only friend as well. Even if he had lied to her, she couldn't help but still feel attached to him, as he was her only and most chersihed friend. She searched out with her mind for another Gallifreyan presence, hoping he had escaped and found none. She had never felt so alone, and in that moment realized she was the last living Time Lady in existence. Shutting off the barriers to her mind, she wept as she wondered what would become of Koschei and the remainder of her race, stuck forever in the time lock on Gallifrey.

She, seemingly alone for the rest of existence, began to explore all of Time and Space in her TARDIS with her chosen name, the Engineer. She fixed problems through time and space here and there on various planets and in various places, although always managing to save planet Earth more so than others. Earth was quite the jeopardy-friendly planet when it came to attracting alien life forms and changing the course of it's own history it seemed. She'd always taken a liking to the human race, as they reminded her of her lost home planet in a rather reminiscent and less painful manner, and didn't mind all the time she spent saving them. Sometimes, to humor herself, she'd search the human's records for accounts of herself, just to see if she'd been noticed. She'd occasionally find a few accounts of herself, and would read them for kicks before wiping them from the records.

'_If you have seen a woman claiming to be called The Engineer, please contact me… Description: Flaming red, wildly curly hair; moderately pale complexion with light freckles; deep blue eye color; appears to be twenty years of age; thin body build..._'

She'd always get insulted about the pale comment, and delete the accounts with disgust.

She kept herself a secret from the public, as the knowledge of what and whom she was was something humans nor any other race needed to be aware of. Well, at least that's the reason she'd give herself, but she knew deep down it was to keep it from anyone who might after her, such as old enemies of the Time Lord race, or any other enemies she made over years that she'd been running. She continued this way for hundreds of years, never looking back. She'd learned never to look back at her past, as the thoughts of her lost home, and her lost friend plagued her. Whenever she'd fail to save someone, the memories would flood back to her, and she'd remember the friend she'd failed to save, as the darkest part of her mind threatened to overtake her. The people she'd lost plagued her nightmares, and she often dreamt of Koschei burning forever on her time locked planet, screaming for her to save him when she knew she never could. She would dream of all those she'd failed to save on various planets, always screaming, and she'd come so close to saving them only to watch them die. She could never forgive herself for what happened to her planet and to Koschei, and it haunts her even now. Too look back is too painful, so she continues to run, until her time runs dry.

Unbeknownst to her, however, things are about to change. For the better or for the worse has yet to be determined, as nothing is certain in life for the last of the Time Lord race. The moment of reckoning approaches, and the words '_Vote Saxon_' plague her future.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Was it awful? Oh, I hope not. I've done quite a few rewrites and revisions on this first official chapter, as I wanted to start off with a good foundation for this story. Do let me know what you think with that little purple... oh, wait, it's been awhile... is the review button still purple? Do they even still have a review button or is there something else? I'm not sure, I must admit. WELL, do review for me however you do so, as I could use the advice. Just let me know if you like it, or if you'd like me to continue my story. Thanks for reading, and Ta-Ta for now. ~ The Doodler on the Roof


End file.
